Existing search engines such as Google or Bing are designed to work with the existing web-based or mobile phone-based system. A more interactive system (such as an augmented reality or AR system) has a whole new different kind of interface and system infrastructure. For example, existing search engines heavily depend on text input from users. In an AR system, however, input devices such keyboards or keyboard-like devices are often unavailable. Instead, a user uses gesture, voice, eye movement, body language etc., to conduct searches. In comparison with text input, input information from the user in an AR or AR-like platform is often more ambiguous, unobvious and less precise than text input. Simply adding a gesture recognition, voice recognition, and/or body language recognition into the system to translate the query info into text can be far from sufficient.
For example, in some AR systems, such as Microsoft Hololens, it can take voice as input for query. However, it just simply performs voice to text conversion and then using Bing (existing search engine) for search. As a result, this kind of AR search engines have the same problem as existing search engine that would be inefficient, inaccurate, and inconvenient for users to search information in the AR system.
What is needed in the art are improved systems and methods for receiving and processing input information from a user. Also needed are methods and systems for modifying and processing search queries generated from user input for more personalized, interactive and intelligent searches.